Under Cover
by baby.turtle.cute
Summary: it's just a little something I put together a forever ago.... Tommy and Doug are back as the McQuaid brothers... they meet two very strange twins and thier pet boy. Tribute to a story it gave me an idea about
1. Chapter 1

This is a fantasy fic, because that seems to be all I can do, and 21 Jump Street gave me an idea for an original story, so I thought I'd do a small tribute to it but anyway on with the show.

Under Cover

**21 Jump Street**  
We never thought we'd find a place where we belong.  
Don't have to stand-alone; we'll never let you fall.   
Don't need permission to decide what you believe.  
I said jump, down on Jump Street.  
I said jump, down on Jump Street.   
Your friends will be there when your back is to the wall.  
You'll find you'll need us cause there's no one else to call.  
When it was hopeless a decision is what you need.  
You'd better be ready to, be ready to jump.  
21 Jump Street.

Chapter One

Tom Hanson and Doug Penhall walked into the chief's office. The tall African-American man looked at them both. "Hanson, Penhall I need you boys to go into Albemarle High School as the McQuaid brothers. There have been some major drug deals, and robberies going on." He notified them. Then reached out his hand and gave them two different files.

Doug and Tom took the files and gave them a quick once over. (Much in the same way, you open cards at a birthday party.) "Cool! The McQuaid brothers are back! HA!"

Some where on the other side of the city two girls and a strange blonde man were all sitting on in a hot room. The girls went by the names of Kara and Vesper, and the man Damian. "Where is he? Doesn't he know it's hot?" The man growled.

Kara looked at him pointedly from her spot on the desk. "Shut it Damian." She commanded. "Besides it's not that hot."

"Speak for yourself Kara. It's burning up." Vesper said and rolled up her sleeves.

"Well you're the ice queen who deiced to where long sleeves today." Kara argued with her sister. "And it's not hot in here."

"Well, you little fire diva I like to look professional. Unlike some little raggedy Ann's I know."

"You want professional." Kara stood up to face her sister. "I'll give you professional!"

Vesper stood up to meet her twins' gaze. "Bring it on Kara! I could pin you in two seconds flat." Both girls advanced each other and prepared to fight. Damian jumped in the middle of them.

"Ladies, please, it's hot enough with out you to blowing off steam." He hissed holding both of them at an arm length. "We'll get our assignment soon enough." He huffed. "Now both of you sit down" He shoved them both back. The girl growled and sat down.

Tommy and Doug McQuaid were two the most horrible punks anyone ever faced. They had a nasty reputation and an attitude to match. They both walked in on their first day of school. The first thing Doug did was found some lesser being to bully.

"Hey you!" Tom said. The nerd pointed to himself. "Yea you!" Doug grabbed the collar of the geek and held him against the lockers. "Where's first period English?" The poor boy only pointed to his left down the hall. "Thank you!" He set him down and walked away.

They walked into the English room and the teacher greeted them. "Hello, Gentlemen you're late." She scolded. "Class these gentlemen are the McQuaid brothers-

"HA!" The boys bumped their fists and yelled.

"Tom and Doug" She finished. "Take your seats gentlemen." She instructed. They sat down in the back next to two twins.

Kara raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy next to her. She smiled and winked at him. She quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and passed it to the boy sitting in front of her.

"Damian, those McQuaid boys what do you know about them." She quickly wrote. Damian wrote back with only one word. "Nothing" She sighed. Well every one had to start somewhere why not the beginning.

He looked around. What would any of these children want with an occult? He thought to himself. Damian reached into his book bag in search of his comb. Even if he did not like what he was doing, he was going to look good about it at least.

Once Damian reached his locker, he began brushing his hair. "Hey Damian!" A perky voice said. He jumped a mile and turned round to look at the girl who had scared him.

"KARA!" He growled and the girl just giggled. "What in world to you want?" He hissed.

"You remember the McQuaid brothers right." As she spoke a pair of punks where thrown out of the boys bathroom. The pair watched as the McQuaid brothers came out shouting nonsense.

"How could I possibly forget?" He replied.

"I want you to be there friends, maybe getting a token of theirs for me? I want to know everything about them down to the moment they got their first shoes. I'll be working this side of the school." She said looking at her finely manicured nails. "I need to get a fill in," She said more to herself than anyone else. "But anyway, I've called dib on the cute one. Ves just wants the usual report. Ya know the sort; if there's anything, ya know witch-y-ness about this whole mess. What was it you said 'tag 'em and bag 'em".

"I hardly know what this has to do with our missions." Damian asked thoroughly irritated. She shrugged and walked away from him. Damian sighed and prepared to work his tail off.

Tom went into the bathroom. "Hey man, you got it?" He asked impatiently. The other boy chuckled and showed a bag of white powder. "All right here's the money" Doug quickly took the bag and stuffed it into his back pack, while Tom took out a large sum of money and shoved it into the other teen's hand. They made the exchange.

"Pleasure doing business with you boys." Doug said as he grabbed one of the boys, Tom grabbed the other. They both threw the drug dealers out of the bathroom. They walked out yelling "McQuaid Brothers" For all to hear and see. Damian rolled his eyes and wondered which one was the cute one; they were both dirt ugly.

It was lunchtime. Kara and Vesper looked around the crowded cafeteria for a certain blonde head. He was sitting in the far corner staring at his food. "I hate school food." He declared shoving his plate away. The twin girls sitting next to him agreed.

"We could always alter-

"Kara, no!" Vesper growled.

"But it's just a little-

"Kara, no, we're not allowed to and you know it!" Vesper cried grabbing her sister's wrist. "Damian, a little help would be nice."

"Bad Kara, no, bad girl" Damian chided mockingly. Kara rolled her eyes and put her hands to the side of her plate.

"FYI, I forgot to eat yesterday so I'm hungry a little altering won't hurt any one." She whined.

Vesper turned to her sister and gave a confused look. "How, pray tell, do you forget to eat?" She asked. Kara was not listening; instead, she was watching the McQuaid brothers.

"Like that" Damian said. Kara stood up and walked away. "Was she ever diagnosed with anything? ADD for example" Damian asked. Vesper rolled her eyes and shrugged.

Kara took a brief moment to assess her image in a compact mirror before strutting over to make her move on the two school bad boys. There was not anything particularly horrible about being a Harcos, or a Wilson in Kara's case. Just some were more flirty that the rest. She gave a light shake to her head then pranced over to the table occupied by Tommy and Doug McQuaid.

Tommy and Doug told a couple of kids sitting at a particular table in the corner to scram. They both sat down in a less than dignified manner. They began to talk when a curly haired brunette sat down next to Tom. "Hi" she said in her cute voice.

"Well hello beautiful" Doug replied Kara gave him a pointed look. "I am Doug and this is my little brother Tommy, And we are the McQuaid brothers. HA!" Kara looked disgusted then looked back at Tom.

"I'm Kara Wilson," She purred tucking her knees up under herself. She leaned closer towards him, taking hold of Tom's arm.

"Heh" Tom said not taking very kindly. If anyone ever found out that, he was 22 and a little teenager hit on him. Suddenly the bell rang and Kara's face lost that cute look.

"There's the bell, I have to go," She whispered, but not before leaving a small kiss on Tom's cheek. Then she got up and joined a replica of herself and a blonde person.

"HEY! There's two a dem!" Doug shouted getting excited. "And you got the cute one." He complained.

Tom just shrugged in reply. "Come on we'll be late for fourth hour."

"O yea, and I have a report I din't do to turn into that class" Doug chuckled rapping his knuckles on Hanson's chest and smiled crookedly. (YOUR ALARM CLOCK IS EATING YOUR BREAKFAST!)

Kara sat down in Mr. Scoom's litterateur class. Damian sat next to her and Vesper on the other side of them. It was usually better if the twins did not sit together people had less of a chance of mixing them up. She was looking rather bored until an object of her affection entered.

"Damian," She whispered. The blonde looked at her. "Get Ves" He sighed and poked the straight haired twin with his pen. Ves looked at Kara as the bubbly twin pointed as the McQuaid boys entered.

"Thank you for joining us gentlemen." Mr. Scoom said highly annoyed with the ill behaved teens. "Won't you take your seats?"

"Well, your very welcome Scum, err I mean Scoom" Doug said laughing.

"Mr. McQuaid, please take your seat!" He nearly yelled. With more than of a strut than a walk both boys started towards the only empty seats. (This just so happened to be behind the twins). The teacher tried grabbing Doug but he missed and then he grabbed Tommy.

Tommy tried to coolly walk to his seat behind Kara when the teacher grabbed his sleeve and nearly pulled him on the floor. He jerked and tried to get away. "Mr. Tommy McQuaid would you do us the favor of playing our Romeo this afternoon?"

"Uh no, I'd rather not" Tommy replied still trying to get out of the teachers iron grip, by walking away to no avail.

"Well, I'm sorry, you don't have a choice." He looked out onto the crowd. "Now who will play our Juliet?" All the girls in the class raised their hands, all but Vesper who was looking at Doug, and Kara who was dreaming about the life she would love to lead with Tommy McQuaid. She was very rudely brought back to reality by the sharp jab of a pencil in her ribs. "STARS DAMIAN! THAT HURT!" She yelled. Most of the class giggled at her outburst.

"Miss Wilson"

"Yes" Both girls answered in unison, just to be annoying.

"Miss Kara Wilson, if you would like to join the class and be our Juliet"

The offer caught her off guard. Her eyes grew wide with surprise and she looked to Damian who shrugged. "Um yea sure" She replied jumping out of her chair.

"Now please get up on the desk." He asked Kara looked down at her skirt then at the desk and nodded.

"Sure, bright idea, ask the girl with the short skirt to get on the desk" She muttered placing one hand on Tom's shoulder to help herself on the desk. "All right I'm up here like a freak, where do we start?"

"Uh, don't you need a book?" McQuaid asked.

"No, I memorized it" She replied straightening out her skirt. She then looked up at her classmates' puzzled looks. "What? So sue me I'm clever! Let's get on with it."

Mr. Scoom handed Tom a book "start at Act II: Scene II Romeo's second bout of lines"

"She speaks:" Tom started then looked up to see a very expectant look in Kara's blue eyes. "O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art, as glorious to this night, being o'er my head" He paused to read a head a little. "As is a winged messenger of heaven. What on earth? Who writes this stuff?" He asked himself more than anyone else "Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom" He snickered "of the air. " He finished reading quickly. "He? He who, I thought I was talking about her?" He asked.

Mr. Scoom glared at him then looked up at Kara who seemed to be daydreaming. About what he did not know and probably was much happier not knowing what went on inside her head.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet." She paced the desk a little trying not to disturb the papers on his desk. After she finished, she looked down at Tom with an expectant smile.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Tom rolled his eyes and sighed. He was now never going to hear the end of this back at the chapel. He imagined Hanson picking on him quoting Kara in front of everyone, and telling them about the cafeteria incident.

He was so caught up in his thought that he did not even know Kara was on top of him. That is until she let out a loud sharp yell "When I said 'and for that name which is no part of thee take all myself.' I didn't mean literally" She got up and looked very flustered and more than irritated. The look she gave him would have scared the Devil.

Kara had finished her lines and stepped forwards on the desk. Tom had bumped her in the leg and she lost her balance. The next thing she knew was that Kara was lying on top of her crush. She blushed by tried to hide it quickly by pulling an evil look her Grandpa Wilson taught her. Tom stepped back slightly daunted, but they both went back to their seats.

Hanson and Penhall got back to the Chapel. "Hey Tom, Doug" Ioki greeted them. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Well, Hanson here got himself a girlfriend" Penhall teased. "Only the he drops the chic before they even go out LITTERALLY!"

"Oh, this I gotta hear" Ioki said laughing.

"There is nothing to tell! One, she isn't my girlfriend and two she fell off the desk. I didn't drop her" Hanson defended himself against any further arguments.

"What girlfriend fell off which desk?" Judy Hoffs stirring her coffee.

"No girlfriend!" Tom yelled making everyone stare at him.

"Well, there's this cute chic at school, an if she wasn't under aged I'd go out with her and her twin! But any way she comes up to Tom like 'Hi, my name's Clara, Tara, something like that-

"Her name was Kara" Tom interjected.

"Yea, that, but anyway our little Tommy here got picked to play Romeo and his little girlfriend is Juliet so you know the teacher makes her get up on the desk in this short little skirt. Ah man she had some hot legs!" This received a sharp jab from Judy's foot. "Anyway they start reading, but ya know the girl has it memorized, so she's talking and then she falls and he forgets to catch her." Doug relayed the tale enjoying the image of the girl's legs and backside.

"HANSON, PENHALL, where's my report?" Fuller yelled. The two men just groaned.

Hey, ya'll here's chapter one. It's sort of strange… but I'm not entirely sure what exactly I was getting at…. And sorry about the Alarm clock thing…. Have no idea where that came from… considering I do NOT remember typing it. Anyway like I said it's Fantasy fic…. You don't find many of those lying around Jump Street…. Well TTFN and R&R (I'm going to slaughter my keyboard)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kara sat down on the couch with a thing of egg roles. She began stuffing them in her mouth when a spooky accented voice leaned down in her ear and whispered "You're going to loose your girlish figure". Kara screamed and prepared to blaze who ever it was.

"Damian! You stupid!" She yelled.

He laughed at her and held up some flies. "Come on, Vesper said if we didn't get these things done partially before she got back. She was gonna ice both of us." He set the folders on the coffee table and Kara started cleaning up her mess.

"Well, if the little ice queen wants to pitch a hissy fit let her." Kara growled really upset. She was trying to reach an egg role under the couch.

"They're coordinated by clique," he informed her pulling up a little pillow for him to sit on. He opened up gothic girls records. After looking her over, he stated, "she seems a likely candidate", He showed Kara the picture and then went and got his laptop and punched her name, age date of birth into the computer. "But alas, I am a Goth with no prior record of anything witch-y at all" he groaned.

"Did you check her family?" Kara asked picking up another file folder with Punk scrawled across the front. She grabbed her laptop and punched in his data. "Well, this one's got juvenile records, along with drugs." She said. "You know, wouldn't it be terrible strange if we found a drug ring instead of an occult." She asked Damian just shrugged and continued to work on his project.

Soon Vesper returned home and started helping the two already working agents. They got half way through all the punk's and gothic people they to no avail, with minor exception of one girl who had a small magical record of an uncle who practiced black arts. They put her into a different file than all the others. Suddenly Kara came across the McQuaid brother's profile, Tommy's in particular. A small smile crossed her lips as she grabbed the picture and slid the files under the couch.

"Well my little ice princess and fellow night walker, it's late, I'm tired and we have school tomorrow, so I am now going to bed." Kara got up and left to go upstairs. She went into the large room that held all strange magical objects. She went over to a glass case, pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked the case. She reached for a goblet with some Hinthian words written on them. Then she went over to another part of the room that had powders in all kinds of funny shaped glasses. She picked one that had a spiraling neck filled with a silver powder.

Vesper watched as her twin walk up the stairs. "That's odd," She said looking at Damian. "It's only mid night, Kara usually hangs out until at least 3 in the morning." Suddenly she felt a very magical sensation hang in the house. "Come on Damian let's go make sure she's not being evil"

Kara poured the sand in the goblet then put the picture in. It wasn't really magical, per say, it was more a symbol than anything else was. Kara sat cross-legged in front of the goblet. She was nearly starting when Vesper barged in the room. "KARA!" She yelled.

"WHAT? I'm not doing anything!" Kara held her hands up in defense.

"Then why is Grandpa Sabin's goblet on the floor?" She asked accusingly.

"I was…" She looked around the room. "Dusting"

"You dust, don't make me laugh." Vesper shot.

"Well, it's not like I did anything bad! I have Hinthain powers why can't I use them." Kara hissed.

"We're not allowed and you know it. Doing stuff like this could damage someone irrefutably."

"Don't try and intimidate me with big words you heartless little goody two shoes ice princess!" Kara yelled getting angry.

"Stuff it you horrid little demonic fire diva!"

"It's not like I did anything wrong! Sabin did the same thing to Grandma Raven and she's all right!" Kara yelled picking up a large orb to chuck at her sisters head. Vesper anticipated her sister's move and ducked. Damian had just turned to go see what the twins were arguing about, when a very large orb came at his head. He didn't see it in time to duck and it ended up knocking him off his feet and giving him a bloody nose. "Oh My STARS!" They yelled in unison.

Both girls ran over to him and helped him up. "Damian you all right." Kara asked. They helped him into a chair. He leaned his head back and groaned.

"Next time you two wanna duke it out, please do it some where that I won't get hurt" He moaned and both girls immediately felt guilty. Vesper ran to the linen closet to retrieve towels while Kara ran down the stairs to the kitchen to get ice. They both returned with treatment in hand. He put the towel up to his face and howled in pain.

Damian sat on the couch with his head tilted back as Zariel Harcos ran her slender fingers over his nose. "Yup" She said "Most definitely broken". There was a collective groan. "But, I can fix that"

Suddenly the phone rang. Zariel lost concentration and jerked pulling Damian's nose with her. He howled again, "O, I'm so sorry" the older woman replied trying to hold back a giggle.

"Who was it?" Vesper asked as Kara returned to the room.

"Chief, he wants us to patrol" Kara said. "I'll go if you wanna stay with Damian," She offered getting her coat and shoes.

"Well, if you think you're all right, I don't really mind, I'm tired anyway." Vesper said and she sat down on the couch and found the remote.

"Yea, I'm good." Kara gave her departing aunt a hug and left to go on a nightly patrol.

Tom Hanson lifted the large ball and sent it flying down the wooden lane. He turned to Doug Penhall and Harry Ioki. "MAN, I can't seem to get anything right tonight." He grumbled and sat down next to them.

"Compared to when?" Harry asked jokingly. Hanson just looked up and glared at him.

"How did I let you talk me into this? I could be cruising the bars looking for hot dates. Instead, I'm here with you watching you bowl bad."

"Well, you're the one who came here. Not me." Hanson declared, earning a glare from Penhall. "Well, that was the last one, I'm ready to go are you?"

"YES!" Penhall shouted literally jumping from his chair. Ioki and Hanson just rolled there eyes and followed the over eager man out.

Kara walked quickly but carefully scanning everything going on around her. She kept a mental note of where she was going, but was detoured by two stray creatures. She followed them, detained them and called the chief to come pick them up. She didn't hang around for long. She continued on her patrol.

Soon she didn't recognize her surroundings. Kara reached into her jacket pocket for a map and searched for where she was. She looked up and found herself in a bowling alley parking lot. "Ah well, when in Rome" She said. She continued walking until she bumped into some one. "Mick" She said in a condensing tone.

"Well, hello Kara" He said quietly. "You're alone."

"Do you see any one else with me?" She asked in a stringed tone.

"No" He replied.

"Are we behaving ourselves Mick?" She asked.

A mischievous grin crossed his face. "We were" Suddenly he attacked her. The force of his attack sent Kara backwards onto the concrete. They both skidded across the ground. It took all of Kara's power to not scream. She did the next best thing; she grabbed Mick and attempted to burn him. However, it was to no avail. He was a fire starter and immune to the flame. Mick laughed in her face and picked her up off the ground. "Go ahead, Kara, flame up" He taunted. She kicked, clawed, and did everything in her power (human and otherwise) to get him off. Nothing worked, so Kara screamed.

Tom, Doug and Harry walked out of the bowling alley. They chatted quietly. "HELP ME SOMEBODY!" The three men ran in the direction of the screaming. There stood an ugly old man attacking a young woman. The man looked to them then at his victim and ran away. Doug chased after him firing his gun.

Tom and Harry looked at the girl on the ground, who seemed to be crying. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. There was nothing like being attacked in the middle of the night and not being able to help yourself. "Hey, are you all right?" He crooned reaching out to her.

Kara knew the voice. It was Tommy McQuaid. "_Well there goes my cute act,"_ she thought ruefully. She sensed him reaching out to her and jerked away. "Please don't touch me," She muttered. If he touched her, surely she would burn his hand.

Tom pulled back, he recognized the voice, but from where. "Hey look I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered trying to gain the girls trust.

After a few minutes, Kara felt herself cool down enough to be touched. She pulled her scuffed up hands away from her semi burnt face. She allowed a few last minute tears to leave her face and burn as they got close to her cheeks. She looked up at Tom and then to the guy next to him. Doug returned claiming the guy got away. Tom turned slightly towards him with an acknowledgement. He had recognized Kara by her blue eyes and the little mole she had under the right one.

"Are you all right?" He asked reaching a tentative out to her. She reached up and took it his hand allowing him help to her feet.

"Yes, I'm fine" She replied trying not to touch him too much.

"Well, what are you doing out here?" He asked looking her over. She was burnt in some places and had large cuts in others.

"I could ask you the same thing McQuaid." She did not really know a good answer, and that point did not care.

"Picking on little rich kids." Doug answered trying to stay in character. "Ya know they're so fun to push around." She nodded and rubbed her hands together.

"Oh no!" She said getting worried. Her face flushed of all color "My ring" She dropped to all fours and swept her hands over the ground.

"Whoa, calm down, babe! Your hurt and we should get you somewhere." Doug said. She glared at him.

"_No, _I need this ring, my parents would kill me if I lost it!" She shouted still searching. "It's one of a kind I can never get another one like it! It's a blue diamond cut stone in a silver setting." She described the ring while feeling around her finger.

"Like this?" Tom asked holding up the precious object. Kara was relieved. He handed it to her, but what she did next he was unprepared for. She hugged him tightly. When she pulled away, Hanson had to remove the hot necklace from around his neck. It was suddenly on fire.

Ioki had called a cab and was already on his way home. He had left the three under cover agents standing the parking lot. "So, uh you want us to take you to a hospital?" Tom asked looking at her cuts and burns.

"NO HOSPTALS! I hate doctors." She said, thinking that the only hospital she knew where _she _could be treated was in Jersey and they would not let him inside so no, no hospitals. It was hard enough as was to stay a secret with out endangering herself or her mission like that. "Besides, I need to get cleaned up, I can't come to school looking like this." She joked and winced as an icy pain shot up her leg. She shrugged and started walking in the direction she had come.

Tom ran to catch up with her. "Well, you can come over to our house, we got stuff to clean you up with." Tom offered. "Or lemme phrase it like this, my house is not to far from here, and it's not safe for you to be walking at night."

Kara sighed. He did make sense, but her independent pride just would not cave. "No, I'm fine Ves is going to wonder where I'm at if I don't get home soon." She took another step but her leg faltered and she found herself on the ground AGAIN looking up at Tom. She sighed and walked back with him to his car.

"Yo stupid get in lets go!" Penhall yelled from the back seat of the Mustang. Tom opened the door and Kara got in the car. "Whoa, what's she doing here?" he asked annoyed. She seemed to favor Tom and not him. That really did annoy Doug, who thought that he was God's gift to the world. Kara gave him her devil look.

TBC...

forgot about this one for a bit, been over in the patriot fandom... go check out my story plz...

Thank you Ghostwriter for your review it's reminded me of to finish posting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The ride to the McQuaid's house was silent save for the heavy metal rock that Doug had turned on to keep in character. Kara thought for a moment on how the younger brother drove the older one around but dismissed it when she thought about her relationship with Vesper. Suddenly she remembered her purpose in going out that night. "Darn" She growled.

"What, loose your preciouses little ring again?" Doug taunted. It took all of Kara's will power not to singe him.

"No, I forgot to get the things I went out for. Ves is gonna so be mad" She sighed and leaned back in the seat, but winced when the cool leather touched her scrape. "I guess it can only get worse from here on in" She muttered.

When they arrived at Tom's apartment Kara was surprised. It was so neat. She looked around on the floor and only imagined what it should have looked like. Quickly she looked at Tom. He caught her gaze and she raised an eyebrow. Doug shoved past the two and went straight for the phone. "Dorothy…." That was all she heard of the conversation.

"Girlfriend?" She asked sitting down on the sofa. Tom nodded as he went to get the first aid kit. Kara took off her shoes and opened her purse to call her sister. "Ves, I'm gonna be late, call chief and tell him to find Mick Dodgers and beat the mess out of him, but save some for me!" She hissed. "No, I should be home tonight. Well, talk to you later bye." She hung up as Tom walked back into the room.

"Here's the first aid kit" He held up the white and red box. He sat down next to her, started cleaning the ash, and dried blood off her leg. "You're probably going to scar." He told her.

"O goody" She said sarcastically. "Well it looks like pants for me tomorrow." Tom laughed at her poor attempt at sarcasm.

"So, what were you doing at the bowling alley?" he asked.

Before Kara could reply, Doug burst in the room. "I HOPE YOUR HAPPY TOM! I KNOW HAVE BEEN LOCKED OUT OF MY PLACE ON YOUR ACCOUNT!" He yelled shooting accusing glances at Kara who just glared back. "I'm taking a shower and going to bed **here **not **there **where I should be!" He stalked out of the room and into the back to take his shower.

"I take it she has got him under thumb?" Kara asked. Tom chuckled and nodded. He was done with her legs and sat up on the couch in order to start on the rest of her upper body. He looked questioningly at her arm, which seemed to be icy.

"Are you all right this doesn't hurt or anything does it?"

"No, I'm good, just a little cold." She said. Tom nodded. He put some peroxide on her leg near the burn. She winced. "Oh sorry, I guess I'm still kinda new at this." She shrugged and leaned in a little closer.

"Why Tom I didn't take you as the caring kind." She jokes lightly.

"Well, urm I'm not usually. I guess you just bring out the best in me." He smiled trying to get her off his case.

"Hmmm that's odd, I usually make people a little hot tempered." She whispered scooting closer.

He gave her a weary look and jumped up "Your right, it's hot in here, I'm going to go turn on the air." He talked away leaving her there irritated. She reached into her purse and pulled out a little compact. Ash smudged her face where Mick had slapped her. She did her best to get it off her face.

Doug had just gotten out of the shower and was looking from some clothes to wear, he found some shorts and was pulling them on. Suddenly Tom burst in the room scaring him half to death. Doug nearly dropped his towel and screamed. "HANSON!"

"Doug you have to help me!"

"Why should I do that?" He asked.

"Because, I'll call Dorothy up an tell her about that one weekend." Tom threatened.

Doug caved. His girlfriend already hated his guts why make it any worse? "Well?"

"She's hitting on me again only this time the bell isn't going to ring go out there and do something to distract her while I eh stay in here." Tom shoved Doug out the door.

"What?" Doug said, but it was to late, Tom had already shut the door.

Kara looked back at the bedroom door hoping to see Tom come out but it was Doug instead. He was only wearing a pair of shorts; she had to bite back the giggle that was forcing its way up her throat. "I uh needed a glass of water." He explained walking through the living room.

"_And I thought Damian looked funny in shortsl."_ She thought. She waited for a few more minutes but Tom never came back out of the room. Kara was not as stupid as she pretended to be, she got the point. He didn't want her there. She got up and walked into the kitchen to use the phone. Doug was sitting at the table still in his shorts staring at the microwave.

"Oh, well, I best get going," she said. "If you don't mind I'm going to call a cab." She picked up the phone, dialed the number, and called said cab. "It'll be here soon so if you would be so kind as to tell Tommy I said bye and give him this." She leaned down and kissed Penhall. "It would be very much appreciated."

Tom heard the front door close. He came out and looked around to make sure the coast was clear. He walked into the kitchen to see Penhall sitting at the table eating cold pasta. "Well she left, but she wanted me to give you something." Penahll stood up and walked over to Hanson.

"What is it?" He asked.

"This" At that point Penhall kissed Hanson on the mouth.

Tom yelled and pulled away quickly. "Man what's wrong with you? MY mouth was open and everything I felt you tongue on my gum!" He shouted. Pehnall just laughed at Tom, while Hanson spit and sputtered everywhere. "That was so unmanly!"

yup another update... almost done now... it makes me happy hope you like


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kara got home around three in the morning. She opened the front door and went to sit on the couch. "AHHHH!" Some one suddenly screamed. Kara jumped up and her first instinct was to torch the guy sitting there. "MY NOSE!" He screamed.

"DAMIAN!" Kara yelled. Vesper came running down the stairs screaming "Demon" Kara ignored her sisters frantic screams and let the flames on her hands go out and the sound of someone falling down stairs was heard.

"KARA!" Vesper yelled. Immediately the room was a blaze with a blinding light. There were more groans. "MY EYES! KARA DIM THE LIGHTS." After five, more attempts to get the light at the right percentage. Everyone calmed down from the chaos. Then Damian groaned as he touched his nose.

"You sat on my face," He said in his clipped little English accent.

"Well, what are you doing on my couch?" She asked making a comeback. (Albeit it was, lame but a comeback none the less.)

"I just so happened be recovering from the broken nose you gave me, and the medicine your freakishly gorgeous aunt gave me." He said smiling strangely.

"Ok was it me or was that thought just disturbing?" Kara asked Vesper. The twin agreed. "I guess I'll call her to make sure there aren't any other damages done." Kara got up along with Vesper. The straight haired twin went up stairs and back to bed while the curly haired one made a phone call to a rather angry Aunt.

The next at school the McQuaid brothers lived up to their reputation. A couple of jocks were poking at them and calling them low lives so what else to do but beat them up. Tom jumped on the big one and Doug took the other one. They wrestled until the principal came out and stopped them.

"Both McQuaids my office now!" He shouted ignoring the other guys whose parents were rich and could have him fired. The boys strutted into his office. Doug sat down in his chair and Tom sat on his desk.

"Boys," he said shutting the door. When he turned the boys both gave him a smirk. "If you're going to sit there at least get your feet off my desk." He said. Years of being a principal at school where the students ran him down made him soft. "I understand that at this age it is necessary to show off for your lady friends, but please don't do it in my school yard." He said.

"That's it?" Doug asked sitting forward in the chair.

"That is all, you may go" They both looked at him in surprise, but did not argue. Both men just got up and walked away. "Man, I wish he was my principal back when I was in school" Doug said. Neither of them was watching where they were going so when Doug bumped into some one it was not a big surprise.

"AHH my nose!" Damian shouted. He looked up from the ground. "Listen Bucko you'd better has a- MCQUAID!"

"Hey what's your problem?" Tom yelled. He looked down at the person on the floor. Was he not the blonde person he saw with Kara? Just then, Kara walked up only today her hair was straight. "Speak of the Devil"

"Damian, get off the floor you look like an even bigger freak than you already are." She commanded.

"Hey Kara" Tom greeted.

"KARA? Whom are you calling Kara? I'm Vesper! Damian, get off of the floor you look like a freak!"

"Then you're her twin right." Tom asked

"No, I'm the Boogie Man! Duh I'm her twin! Damian!"

"So you're the replica." Doug said putting his arm around her.

Vesper glowered at him and pushed his arm off her. Then she said very tightly. "Touch me again and I'll break your wrist!" Doug just smiled. Then Kara bounced up accidentally stepping on Damian.

"That's it!" he shouted. "I'm calling myself in sick you two can stay for a long hard grueling day! Me and my nose are going home!" He jumped up from the floor and stalked away.

"What's his problem?" Doug asked.

"Well, he's in a bad mood. I broke his nose last night then I broke it again, then my aunt wouldn't give him medicine because he made a pass at her, then you broke his nose, I think, and I just stepped on him. So I'd say it was a rough day."

The bell rang and everyone went to his or her respective classes. Kara was sitting behind a preppy girl who was scribbling something in her notebook. Kara sighed then she saw a piece of what ever she was writing. It was a very dangerous thing, the symbol of an old occult. She quickly scribbled down on a note. "Ves, get the prep files I got an idea that's where we need to start." She waved her hand on the note and it disappeared.

Tommy McQuaid was sitting at his desk carving his name in his desk. Biology was so boring. Suddenly a note appeared on his desk. He did not know where or how it came, but he opened it anyway. The note was directed to Vesper who was sitting on the other side of the room. He sighed and folded it up. The teacher turned her back he tossed it across the classroom, but the teacher caught it.

"Now, what have we here?" She asked, opening the note.

Tommy winced. Kara's eyes grew wide and she looked to her twin. Vesper rolled her eyes and waved her hand ever so discretely. When the teacher opened the note, she was astonished. "I am Tommy McQuaid." She read aloud. "Mr. McQuaid, we don't pass notes in my class, so I'll just take this and give you this." She handed him a demerit. Tom shrugged and leaned back into his desk and just looked at him.

Class ended and Tom was first to get out of his desk. He watched as Kara walked out of the classroom. She was wearing straight-leg jeans and a black sweater. Probably to cover up scrapes and burns, He thought. He walked a few steps after her.

Kara changed books quietly. "What classes do I have next?" She asked herself.

"I don't know, but I hope they don't deal with you standing on a desk" Tommy's voice broke her concentration.

She shut her locker and gave him a quiet laugh. "Oh yeah, Literature, Hi, Tom" He flashed her a rare smile.

"That was a cool trick back in class. How'd you do it?"

"Do what?" She asked trying to play innocent.

"You know the trick with the note." He tired reminding her.

"I don't know what your talking about Tom, you must of have been day dreaming." She said taking on a serious tone that really just came out sounding British.

"No, I got a demerit for passing a note, that said something about prep files and starting somewhere." He continued to follow her trying to press the matter.

"Honestly, Tom, I have no idea what you're talking about." She repeated hoping that this would convince him to drop the matter completely. "Now, I have to get to class, unlike you who can afford to be late." She said walking away quickly trying to catch up with her sister who was already so far ahead.

Doug Penhall sat in complete boredom. He hated literature more than any other subject did. He slouched on his arm trying to find something to entertain him. He looked at the straight brown haired girl in front of him. He sat up ever so slightly and pulled a strand. She jumped and turned around to face him.

Vesper felt something tug at her hair. She reached back tried to slap Doug McQuaid's hand to no avail. Again, she felt something touch her only this time he was poking her in the back. She turned around to give him an icy glare. He just winked and blew her a kiss. The longer he did it the more irate she became. Finally, when he pulled her hair again she turned around and practically screamed, "Stop it you annoying little termite!"

All eyes in the classroom were on them. Vesper sat there and just glared at him. "Is there something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher asked raising an eyebrow at them.

"Yea She's a babe!" Doug said laughing. Vesper blushed furiously. For some strange reason she felt compelled to stand up and slap him, but her better judgment got in the way of that notion.

"Yes, Well, Mr. McQuaid would you please sit down, and not make a spectacle of yourself?" The teacher, Mr. Scoom asked him in a condescending tone.

"Nah, people, especially hot girls, just love to look at me." Doug said looking at the literature teacher.

The bell rang loudly and everyone jumped out of their chairs. They all exited the classroom in a noisy line. Kara walked up to Vesper. "I had Damian check out a few files from the preps."

"Yes?" Vesper replied seeming slightly anxious.

"Well it turns out that Brittney Rogers, Tiffany Waters, and Mia Sanders, those annoying cheerleaders, well they don't have magical records, but I'm going to poke around and see what I can find."

Vesper nodded. "I'll be right back I need to go make my point on someone's head." She spied a tall boy with feathered sandy brown hair and an earring his ear. She stomped over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Doug turned around only to find a very angry young woman. Then she slapped him. "If you ever, **_ever_** embarrass me again in front of a teacher I will do more than slap you." She yelled then composed herself and stomped away. When her sister returned Kara laughed.

"You know now he will follow you around like a puppy dog now, don't you."

"Ah, I didn't think about that." Vesper moaned leaning against the gray lockers. "Ah well, I'll just beat the mess out of him." She laughed. Kara just nodded. "Well, I guess we'd better go make friends with those preps that you told me about." She paused. "It would be more help if we new what we were dealing with."

"Yeah, but they seemed to only be impressed by money and bad boys." Kara interjected looking at the preppy girls across from the hall.

"Well, we've got plenty of money, but where are we going to get two bad boys."

"We could always dress Damian up in all leather and see how they respond to that." Kara suggested.

Vesper wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ew!, that's just a nasty thought. I have a hard enough time thinking of Damian, much less of him making a ham of himself." Vesper sat down in advanced math and Kara sat next too her. "No, besides we both need one, and I am not sharing Damian with you the thought is disgusting enough."

"O, but Sister, dear, you fail to see the flaw in your plan, we have made ourselves persona non gratta to every 'bad boy' in this school. You just sealed the deal with the McQuaid brothers." Vesper sighed and pulled out her book. "Well, I suppose that if we really tried hard enough we could entice the McQuaid brothers." Little more was said on the subject as class had started.

Hanson and Penhall stood in the chief's office. "We've taken to checking out some of the preps."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kara sat on her bed. She sighed and turned Tommy McQuaid's picture over in her hand several times before setting it back on her nightstand. Then the strangest thought struck her. What if she were to spy on Tommy and find out a little more about him. _Familiarity breeds contempt_, a small voice in the back of her head said to her. She sighed, yes, but true, it needed to be done. She stood and waved a hand and felt the familiar tingling sensation of invisibility.

Mentally she willed herself to Tommy McQuaid, and was remarkably disappointed to find herself in a busy policed station. She sighed walking past things and willing papers to go flying off desks just to annoy the people working there. Then she saw Tommy, a pretty African-American girl, the Chinese guy from the other night, and Doug sitting around a desk discussing something.

"I don't understand how exactly are we supposed to bust up a drug ring, if we can't get the kids to fess up!" Doug exclaimed flailing his arms widely. The girl shrugged.

"Calm down Doug, you guys have several leads already, and you're exploring those leads not much else can be done." She comforted soothingly patting him on the back.

"Yeah, but-

"What about Kara and Vesper?" Tommy asked suddenly looking in Kara's direction. The girl pulled back a little, even though she was invisible. "I mean, they're strange, but maybe they would know something." He offered. There were a few indifferent shrugs, but in the end, everyone decided that Tommy would ask them tomorrow. Kara shifted her weight a little, for some reason she knew she could have felt hurt. Maybe it was the fact that she was lying about her life also. She saw enough and opted to go home.

Vesper sighed and felt her sister's return. That was the only bad thing about having a twin, one can feel more than one wants. She started up the stairs, but her twin met her halfway. "You know, I think we should pull out," Kara stated. "There are some police involved as far as drugs go… she trailed.

"Well that was random" Vesper replied taking her hand off the banister and placing it on her hip. "And what brought these thoughts up?"

"Well, I went and saw Tommy, he's a police officer, and on my way back I started thinking. What if we clued him into a drug ring, then when he busted the kids we could just grab them from the police, give them a slap on the wrist and get on with our marry little lives."

"Oh, well in that case how do we prove that they are junkie's to begin with?" Vesper questioned at her sister.

"Easy enough, most humans use drugs to get themselves so induced that they believe they're getting messages from 'Glenda' instead they get the 'wicked witch of the west'. If we were to tip them off, it wouldn't hurt anyone, because the cases have to come through SU2 anyway, and we'd catch them there." She shrugged and pushed her way down the stairs. Vesper rolled her eyes and followed the girl. "Are we agreed?" She asked, but before Vesper could reply Kara stated, "Good, now I'm going to go tell Damien." She said walking down to the basement of the house.

The next day Kara felt depressed. She really could not understand it, but she always felt like this when a case finished or passed on. She felt antsy and tried to remember what her grandfather said. "The search is in your blood like it is mine, Kara, I literally hunted Zariel for years. Yes, you should feel wrong when you're not occupying yourself with a good search." Maybe it was true, or maybe it was something she put in her own head to make herself feel a little more connected to him. What ever it was, she would rather it just go away and leave her alone.

The day was almost over and the twins managed to avoid everyone. It wasn't that hard, most people avoided them anyway.

It was after lunch right before fourth period. Tommy McQuaid approached a brunette standing at her locker changing her books out. "Let's see, I don't have any Physics homework" She put the books away as she counted her homework off. As he opened his mouth to say something, she cut him off. "Hello Tommy" Her back was still turned to him.

"How'd you know?"

"Your cologne, I could here your footsteps, plus, I have a nifty little locker mirror." She giggled looking at him in the mirror. "Anyway, on a more serious note, I think we should talk." She said turning around her face holding a somber look. The thought of Kara being serious struck Tom wrong and he allowed a little smile to cross his face.

"I know what you want to ask me and before you do, I want you to know that, I do like you and it wouldn't wrong for us legally, but wrong for us in general to be anything more than faces in the crowd of the world." She said looking down at her purse. She opened the black bag and handed a yellow sheet of paper to him. "How and why, I have this information are not expedient for you to know. Just take it and when this is all over you'll remember me as a 'girl'." She stopped and sighed while looking at him. "I guess…. Never mind here are the papers. The drug is called Tipphoria" She scribbled the name down on the paper. During her speech, Tommy's smile had faded into a frown. "I won't say goodbye, because it will give you cause to remember me." With that, like she was a swivel, Kara Wilson spun on her heel and just faded into a crowd of people.

Tommy looked from the paper in his hands to the direction the girl had just gone. Him, forget the girl he bandaged in his apartment, the girl who fell on top of him in the middle of a class. He laughed a little. No way, she was way to memorable.

Hanson and Penhall stood in the chief's office. "We've taken to checking out some of the preps."

"And?" the chief looked at him expectantly.

"Well it seems that they like their drugs pretty regularly. And that's from the kid who gets it to them." Penhall threw the papers down triumphantly.

"So, how do you exactly plan to catch these teens in the act?"

Hanson cut in here. "We've been invited to a party where the said drug usage will be taking place. If you'll wire us, we can go in and bust everything up."


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

Tom stood there holding a yellow sheet of paper. He looked to Penhall for some sort of answer, but found none. He was trying to hard to remember how he knew everything he did. Maybe some of the drug was still in the air and got to him. "Well, I guess it wasn't that important. We busted the kids for drug use and all so I guess we can go home and rest easy." He shrugged

Doug walked to the car and Tom started to follow but he saw a flash of brown hair and a face. The face was so familiar. He knew it very well. Again, he looked down at the yellow paper, then back up, but the figure was already gone. "_It wouldn't be wrong for us legally, but wrong for us in general to be anything more than faces in the crowd of the world"_. A feminine voice echoed in the back of his mind. He remembered every line of the voice's face, but could not remember her name.

"YO Hanson, let's go!" Doug shouted shaking him out of Tom out of his thoughts and he went to the car. Maybe it was not expedient for him to remember. He got in the car and drove away, but not before looking in the rear view mirror to see if the face was still there. It was not again Tom shook his head and… no, not all things were expedient for him to know.

The End of a long weird haul

Hoped everyone liked it


End file.
